1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a stanchion or stand which is to be usable in conjunction with a computer mouse that can be adjusted by the user to ergonomically facilitate the usage of the mouse in conjunction with the stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term mouse is meant to include any kind of computer input device such as a trackball, touchpad, tablet and joystick.
In conjunction with computers, there is utilized a mouse. A mouse comprises a pointing device which provides an input for a viewpoint or cursor on a computer display that is moved across the display of a computer monitor. The mouse commonly utilizes a ball. Rolling of the ball on the surface causes the cursor on the computer screen to move to various locations.
Some people spend many hours per day on a computer. It is common for computers to be located on a desk. The user's arm and hand, when located on the mouse, is also located on the desk. The mouse is then moved on the desk which results in the cursor on the computer display being moved.
People that work on computers many hours per day are subject to certain health problems. One of these health problems is carpal tunnel syndrome. Another one would be muscle fatigue and repetitive stress injuries. These injuries occur within the hand and wrist area of the user with this being the hand or wrist that is used to move the mouse. There is no way that the user can adjust the position of the mouse as the work surface of the desk is at one fixed level. If some type of device could be utilized on which could be located the mouse and that device could be ergonomically altered to be comfortable to the specific user, it is believed that such a device would be in great demand.
Many places of business that utilize computers as a main work station by employees encounter significant health expense for these employees having to do with the repetitive stress injuries, carpal tunnel syndrome and muscle fatigue. Such places of business would like to be able to provide for their workers an alternate surface on which the mouse can be operated where the device could be adjusted to be most comfortable for the specific individual that is using it.